The Nine Virtues
Within the Cabala, each point below the first point of Time (excluding the oft-omitted eleventh point of Space) is associated with a virtue and a vice which are presented in theology as the proper and improper ways to express oneself through the emotions of that point and its corresponding element. Virtue, Vice and Emotion Magi on the Path of Sephirah swear to the fact that there are two polar opposites of emotion that drive souls towards either virtue or towards vice, and these are Love of the self and of others, and Terror of the self and of others. They divide the universal experience of the soul into nine lower emotions organised into three tiers of three. The first set contains the neutral but often upsetting emotions that all souls are born with - those of Anger, Fear and Shame, and it is said that these emotions are either a springboard to propel oneself towards virtue, or a quagmire to drag oneself down into viciousness. If handled and respected properly, these emotions are helpful to the soul, but if ignored, neglected or over-indulged, they are nothing but a hindrance to spiritual evolution. The second set contains the good and healthy emotions that all souls should aspire to embody - those of Compassion, Gratitude and Joy. It is said that by dealing with and processing ones own lower emotions, one can transcend them and achieve the serenity of the Divine, wherein everything is sacred and boundless acceptance of the self and of all others is acquired in the name of angelic Love. The third set contains the evil and untrue emotions that all souls should aspire to reject - those of Rage, Hatred and Despair. it is said that by failing to adequately handle ones lower emotions, the soul is vulnerable to a descent into entropy and black-heartedness, wherein everything is baneful and toxic and the only course of action is to destroy the self and all others in the name of demonic Terror. Each virtue (and and its corresponding vice) is associated with one or more of the neutral emotions, and represent where a soul can wind up if these particular emotions are processed healthily or unhealthily. The Nine Virtues The nine virtues here are listed and described: Serenity Overcoming Anger and Shame Associated with the element of Darkness, to embody the virtue of Serenity is to fully accept that your own view of the world is not entirely objective, and therefore that your judgement is always imperfect. Humility Overcoming Shame and Anger Associated with the element of Air, to embody the virtue of Humility is to fully accept that your own contribution to the happiness of others does not make them indebted to you or reliant upon you. Honesty Overcoming Pure Shame Associated with the element of Ice, to embody the virtue of Honesty is to fully accept that your own ideal image of yourself is not that which you actually embody day to day. Equanimity Overcoming Shame and Fear Associated with the element of Dream, to embody the virtue of Equanimity is to fully accept that your own emotional experience is genuine and that even the feelings that you don't like must be examined. Transparency Overcoming Fear and Shame Associated with the element of Water, to embody the virtue of Transparency is to fully accept that your own intellectual ideas and perceptions of the world are always at some fault. Courage Overcoming Pure Fear Associated with the element of Stone, to embody the virtue of Courage is to fully accept that your own reliance upon support systems and structures does not render you immune to danger. Temperance Overcoming Fear and Anger Associated with the element of Fire, to embody the virtue of Temperance is to fully accept that your own experience of life cannot purely be one of excitement and enjoyment. Innocence Overcoming Anger and Fear Associated with the element of Light, to embody the virtue of Innocence is to fully accept that using your power to control others will never grant you control over your destiny. Action Overcoming Pure Anger Associated with the element of Earth, to embody the virtue of Action is to fully accept that conflicts of interest and participation in the world are both necessary and unavoidable.